Wolf Saga
by Nakitlathepuppy
Summary: As a Kid Gohan finds a Dying wolf/Dog sayian He heals him back to heath and names him Kavrik with means Wolf/Dog.Bulma Makes Kavrik a Collar so he can talk.Kavrik grows up Becoming a Loyal Trustworthy Campanon As he joins Gohan. chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**~Wolf saga~**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**ok guys this starts after Kavrik is sent to earth from The Plains Where Amaterasu went and the end of the game.**_

* * *

><p>Blinking awake a wolf dog sayian Hybrid rose it's head looking around at its surroundings.<p>

his blue eyes opening and closing scanning his new Terrain. Yawning and struggling to his paws and slowly walk to a near by pond and lapped up the water in it. It tasted salty but it didn't bother him. Shacking his Brown and Dark brown mattered fur. He took a good look at him self in the Water's refection.

What he saw was:

At first what frightened him for a bit was his blue eyes.

he saw his fur color and patteren. dark brown patches around his eyes with white dots above his eye brows. Dark stripes on his ear his hair was spiked over his head. ( Like just a regular Boy hair like simba's off of Lion kings just a little bigger.)

the seperateion of his fur color to his underpelt color was a stripe going from the top of his head to around his muzzle all the way to his cheeks. down to his mud splattered chest down his belly and on the other side of his tail.

he had a dark striped patch starting from his neck to a stripe down to his tail tip.

the patch was not like your avenge patch it took the look of different patterns pointed spiked curled.

Now down to his paws his light brown fur stoped just below his elbow then it was white then dark brown leaving his paws (All) White.

it was like that with all his legs and paws.

he steped out of the pond and shook off the water Remaining. Still looking around he tried to find a place where their could be a population. He pricked his ears at the sight off a city. just to the West.

His tail wagged as he toppled and Bounced and stumbled his way to the city.

When he finally made it his first Destination was a meat store. he noticed that when he heard a loud rumble coming from his Stomach.

He padded to a near by store that read "Meat Store" water filled his mouth as the Fresh Sent of Meats travled into his nose.

He watched a Family walk out with packages of Diffrent meats. He sat down and Begged. but was Shocked when they just shooed him away.

He titled his head and continued to walk into the meat store. he pawed at the glass door Wincing. A Woman with Blond orange Hair appeared she opened the door and Let him walk in. She smiled down at him and squatted down and stroked his head a few times before walking off.

She came back with a white bag off Different smells Coming From it. He took it while wagging his tail and existed the out the Store.

He went to a near by hill from the city that at the top had a little Den bigger then him. he looked around hoping no one claimed this Wonderful Den. when he didnt hear anything he made his way inside. laying down and ripping open the bag and Gulping down the Meats.

The Food Had Different tastes to them. one was a little too Sweet for his liking but after awhile he gulped that down after awhile Enjoying the taste.

and one was to spicy but once again he didn't mind. After finishing he licked up the crumbs and other stuff he didn't eat.

He then Lied down and fell asleep. He didn't know why Nor what to do the next day.

He signed and fell into a deep sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Wolf saga~**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>the pups eyes Flung open when he heard a growling sound he sat up straight to face the Creature.<p>

it was a tall dog Bigger and more Muscular then him. The pup winced and moved back towards the back of the den.

But the dog now known as a wolf stating from it's sent Snapped at him The pup Yelped and his jaws made contact with his left exstened leg.

Yelping barking and struggling to Get out of the Grasp of the large wolf.

The pup Growled and Snaped at the Wolves Muzzle and Bite down as hard as he could. The wolf Yelped at the sudden pain and jerked back hitting the wall of the Den.

the pup Quickly made it's way out of the den Running as fast as its legs could carry him. He only got so far until the strange wolf tackled him to the ground jaws clamped on his neck scruff.

the pup Yelped and filped over kicking up it's hind legs on the wolf's Stomach. the wolf made grunting noises every time but didn't let go.

the pup found the streanth and kicked with all his might and sent them rolling down the hill and a little cilft right into a park they both didn't know about.

People gasped When they saw the Fighting Canines. but no one dared stop them.

The pup bite the wolf's eyes making it lt go. he took the chance to make a back filp backwards landing perfectly on his paws for a puppy.

the pup Growled at its Opponent. the wolf with now a bleeding eye..Leg and muzzle and paw growled and un-expectedly.

It Attacked bit right on the same spot as he did before. and pup Yelped in pain as blood rushed out of the wound the wolf knocked the pup to the ground and Scratched it's sides blood rushed out of those wounds. the pup couldn't take it anymore he bit Strongly on the wolf's muzzle opening the wound again.

making it releses him again. the pup this time took no hesatation and head butted right into the wolf's chest sending it flying a few feet before landing countless of times before landing on its side. the wolf got up and faced the pup and growl but walked away limping.

the pup panting a bleeding limped back to its den. the people couldn't believe what they had witness. People wanted to help the poor Pup. but they knew he wouldn't make it.. the pup grunted and made its way back into its den.

he winced slowly as he sat down on his legs. then lied down licking the wound. once done and the striking pain was barable he huffed and closed his eyes falling into a dark painful sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Wolf saga~**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**1 week later**_

* * *

><p>As the cold Lone night moved on. the little brown cold bundle of fur was still curled up in a Circle.<p>

Shacking violently He rose to his paws. carefully walking outside. he padded over to a White And Bowl full of rice and meats. he quietly Poked his nose in and began to gulp down the sweet tasting rice and Sharp Hot rich meaty Meats.

He knew people would do this While He right when he woke up they would Run away sometimes not leaving the foods. he raiesed his head and looked around he was about to go inside his den untile he heard a noise,

Running to the nearest bush he looked through it. spotting a kid with a bowl Cut. With a Purple Dragon. with a pig and A short bald guy. also a Tall Man with spikey messy hair.

His Dog instincts Made him start to walk to them. but he slinked back into the bush. before he was noticed. suddenly his leg went out again. He yelped in pain as he tummbled Backwards landing on his injured right leg.

"huh?..did you guys hear that?" he heard a Voice mummer.

He winced as he heard footsteps coming his way. the bushes Opened and his blue eyes Gazed at the human In-front of him.

"Hey guys it's just a dog..." The Human Tilted his head. " Or wolf...?"

the kid Appeared and gasped. " Dad! his hurt!" the kid pointed his finger at the pups right leg.

"Oh no..."

"Hey Goku! what you guys looking at? a wolf? huh! no way im not getting close to that thing!" A almost scratchy Voice interrupted their Conversation.

"No Oolong it's just a Pup though..." the kid called out. he looked at the pup reaching his hand out. Attenmpting to grab him.

the pup winced and shut his eyes tight just in case he was going to hurt him.

"Shh...no im not going to hurt you boy...come here..." For the strangest of Reasons his voice calmed him he opened his eyes. his blue ones meeting the kids Black ones. his tail for the first times started to move swiftly Back and forth.

"See! hey dad We should take him back home? right?" said the kid.

the Man now known as Goku and the kids Dad nodded.

"Ok you guys Carry him im not getting closde to him he might be a pup but he has the heart of a wolf..and that means he will still try to eat me!"

the pig now known as Oolong. Was Still complaining About him.

After a while He also Found out the short Bald guys name was the Dragon was Icarus. when the crew got to this nice house in the woods by a Lake and a fair Amount of Other animals. the kid Now known to him As Gohan. Opened the door and ran upstairs to a room. he opened it and Layed the pup on the bed.

"Here i think you would like a Senzu Bean!" Gohan Smiled.

the pup Sniffed it and took it in his mouth. After chewing on it he felt like he didnt even Fight that strange wolf nor get this wound. his Limbs felt lose and new He didnt feel Tired.

"There!" Gohan Said smiling. He put his hand on the pups head and Petted him Kindly.

He took the pup back down stairs Where A woman With long black hair was Talking to Goku.

" thats him Chi Chi." Krillen said Pointing at the pup.

the woman now known as Chi Chi Ran over the the Pup and Gohan and looked at the Pup.

"Poor thing..How long did you say He was out there?" Chi Chi said and turned back around to Goku and the others.

" at least a week maybe..." Goku Replied,

"Here..." Chi Chi said Grabing the pup softly and laying him on the Table.

She started to go through some things before coming out of a cabnet with a white box with a Red cross on it.

she put it down on the table and opened it.

going though the Stuff she had in it. when Chi Chi Pulled out a Needle. Gohan Felt the pup shiver,

though he felt Relaxed when she put it away,

chi chi finelly pulled out some Wipes and other strange smelling things.

she placed it on the table and sprayed some stuff on the wipes. and looked At the pup.

" Gohan hold him down this might Sting him." Gohan Looked up at his mom and Looked back.

Before he could react Chi Chi placed the wipe on the pups Leg.

Everyone Held their breath ready for the pup and Yelp and pull away. but instead he just sat there. With a plain Expression.

when Chi chi Wrapped it up She Signed. " Wow...i didnt think he would let me do all that. Did you think of a name for him yet?" Chi chi asked looking up.

everyone shook their head.

"i did!" Gohan Said Grinning.

"Really now? what?" Chi Chi asked Lowering one eyebrow.

Gohan looked down at the Pup then smiled.

Inside the pups head he was think: OK**, kid i don't know why your smiling all the time at me...**

"Kavrik!" Gohan said.

All of a sudden the pups tail started wagging.

"Kavrik.." everyone repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Wolf saga~**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**4 week later**_

* * *

><p>Kavrik sat by the window in the car staring out into the world. He did miss being wild really he did. But being with a family Was better to him he really liked this better.<p>

When the car car stoped infornt of a Store With the words Pet Store in Big pretty Bold letters. Gohan Opened the door and grabed him and set him down on the cold but yet at the same time Hot Stone ground lined ahead with flowers With diffrent Malls Some bigger then the others and some a nice little size.

He finelly relized this was a what some people call a plaza. It had lots of stores and markets together.

He pacely walked by gohan his nose moving up and down in a cute manner as he sniffed the new sents. Some he already smelled before.

Like for exsample. he smelled the rice and meats. He's mouth watered as he stoped and wagged his Curly tail.

Gohan looked back scooped him up and chuckled. " Wait Kavrik we'll get you somthing after this.." He started walking inside the Huge Not Big. But huge mall.

The doors slid open to reveal a nice Breezy air. that created Little not long lasting GooseBumps.

Gohan put Kavrik down and They caught up with the rest Chi Chi was looked at diffrent Toys.

" Aww what about this one Kavrik would like it i think!" She Smiled.

Kavrik looked up at the call of his name and wagged his tail. Chi Chi turned to him and bended down and Waved the toy in his face.

it was a Little hambuger toy it had sauce cheese Meat Pickles and everything on it.

Kavrik barked and jumped up to bite the food. When he caught it he started to chew on it.

Everyone laughed.

inside they bought him diffrent stuff like toys and a Big dog house that was painted white with a red roof. a bowl the color blue.

some more Collors and scafs. Green to blue even some a little shade of Purple. When they left out of the store.

kavrik noticed that they were heading to were the rice and meats smell was coming wagged his tail as they entered and the pleasing smelled Smacked kavrik against the nose and face.

Kavrik was able to pick out what he wanted. He passed the rice with meats. he didnt notice until he looked back his tail tail wagged. Chi Chi ordered what he pick they noticed that he seemed to love the food.

When they got home Goku and Krillin set up His Dog house.

Gohan set up his own bed in his room right by his Desk. the bed was a little one. but they had a back one they bought until he got bigger. it was green with blue stripes. Gohan sat down at his desk and started his studies.

Kavrik looked up at him. the leaped on his leg and put his front paws on the desk and sat on his leg.

Gohan chuckle and petted Kavrik's head. kavrik layed his head down in the pleasere of Gohan's fingers going through his fur. and soon fell into a sleep. this time it was more peacful then ever.

it wasnt to dark...to light...Lonley...It was Just peacful and just right...this was his home and for now on...He would Protect Gohan and his family... he now known why he was sent here...


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Wolf saga~**_

_**Chapter**_

_**1 year later.**_

* * *

><p>Kavrik was now a kid since his age of his breed. counted by human years he was known as a 13 year old.<p>

Gohan was now 10 his hair had grown a lot over the past two or one year. Gohan was studying at his desk while Kavrik layed at his feet. quiet. his new collar that Bulma had made for him was a grey Computer like collar.

The collar alowed him to now talk. even though he could always talk. he looked up at the boy when he heard his mom call his name.

Gohan got up and made his way down stairs. With Kavrik trailing along by his side. when he got down stairs Krillin Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Goku where around the table.

" Hey guy!" Goku looked up at his son and smiled.

"hey dad." Gohan answered.

Kavrik followed Gohan to the table and say down by him. He flenched when he felt hands on his head.

"Oops! sorry Kavrik.." he looked back and saw Krillin.

Kavrik put his head under Krillin's hand. and he continued to pet they started talking about him Kavrik would look up and wag his tail when they said his name.

when they kept this up Kavrik was wondering why would they keep saying his name but never do anything. forgoting about it, Kavrik layed his head on Gohans lap and closed his eyes when he felt Gohan's fingers running through his Fur.

Kavrik's nose filled with the Mouth Watering aroma of food after a few minutes. Kavrik's head rose just to come face to face with diffrent meats andd rice and noddles.

he watched as everyone ate and licked his muzzle. Gohan took somthing from Chi Chi and Put it down by him. Kavrik looked inside to see a bowl full of food it was what everone eales was eating. He licked his lips and began to eat. While he ate he heard everyone eales Started their own conversation.

"So Goku about kavrik...What kind of dog is he anyway? Like is he a erman shephard? Huskey. He looks more wolf to me." Krillin Began. Stareing Goku in the eye.

Goku looked at Kavrik and so did everyone Eales.

" Hmm...He does look like a wolf now he's grown.." Bulma mummered.

" WHAT? WELL I DON'T WANT A WOLF IN MY HOME NO WAY!" ChiChi Yelled.

Everyone flinched We all know everyone's scared of Chichi.. ( (-_-U) ) Everyone then looked at Kavrik.. He didnt flinch...Wimper...Run..Nor even tence.

" Wow yep his somthing..." Oolong said.

"Hmp... of course you dont know what type of Dog he is...your all Earthlings!" Vegeta Started.

Everyone turn to him confused. " Ok Mr I think i know everything jsut beacuse im from a diffrent planet. what kind of dog is Kavrik?" Krillin Said.

" A Sayin dog of course... just ask him he can talk now with that collar and by him self.." Vegeta Mummbled.

Gohan Looked at Kavrik until He looked back up and Him.

" Kavrik what kind of Dog are you?" Gohan Asked.

Kavrik's tail wagged. " A Sayin dog well my dad was...He was a Bear dog AKA a Akita Inu and a german shephard mix. And my mom Is Amastratsu The Sun god who posseses all Thriteen God Trainguelies." ( I know i spelled that wrong...)

" What Kind of Sayin dog?" Vegeta Yelled.

" Hachikro..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Wolf saga~**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Story time...From long ago...**_

_**A shocking truth!**_

* * *

><p>"What?" Vegeta Yelled.<p>

Kavrik nodded and Looked down. " Long long ago on the Sayian planet...there were curtain Dogs that were sent to do missions and fights with their masters on others planets... My dad was one of the dogs that was sent to be a Guard For King Vegeta..." Kavrik sat down and his ear twiched.

" It happened when Frezia was about to Destroy The Great Planet Vegeta...My dad Hichikro Stood his Ground for your dad Vegeta...But his no match for Frezia so the planet i think him so destroyed..."

"You **THINK?**" Vegeta Hissed. Kavrik Bowed his head in shame.

" Well...it's known that he's not really dead...My mom Amaterasu was mates with him before that, so my mom probably sent him to the Heavens with her... so he's really alive..." Kavrik wagged his tail.

" Wow..." Goku said. " And how do you know all that?'

Kavrik shrugged. " don't know.. but i do know my mom sent me here to earth to find something and protect it and earth..." Kavrik turned to Gohan. " And that someone is Gohan...I was sent to find you guys and Protect you guys...For some Reason i have a feeling i was sent to... im not saying that im as Strong as my Dad nor my mom But i have their Powers Combined . "

Kavrik's Light blue eyes turn Icy and cold as stone and his claws glowed as he Spoke what he had found out. "you guys are powerful fighters but...a great evil might come and your human powers wont be able to defeat it..." Kavrik smiled.

" But ill be there for you guys i promises..." Kavrik bowed his head.

Everyone smiled for a dog he had potential. " Hmp.." Vegeta grunted. " ill be able to Do away with anything..." he mumbled.

When everyone was done. Goku Krillin the Androids. " We better get training..." Goku said. Krillin And Gohan nodded. and started their way out the door. Kavrik followed.

That day they trained Kavrik watched they had great moves but none of them were like his.. Their was one called the Kamehameha. Which was close to his Attack.. Their was one Attack he always wanted to try.. _**the sonic solar Energy Boom... **_He could never do it though...

that night Kavrik tunked himself in the bed and Slept again it was a warm peacful one.. Deep in his dreams his mom Came to him.

" _Kavrik...Listen in two years...A great danger will be here...i sent you here so you can save earth from: Kinzbuz..."_

_Kavrik eyes widened "whos that?__"_

_"a Great powerful beast he's like Nintails...but bigger and pulse Stronger..." Amaterasu Lowered her head. she hated to Make her 13 year old son do this... "Remember kavrik..."a great powerful evil will Be born"__ With that she fadded away._

__Kavrik woke with a start and looked out side jumping over Gohan as he slept.. the cold night Moon Poured into the room. in his mind the words his mom said echoed in his head. "Beware Kavrik...and great evil will be born..." he repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>OK<strong>** guys.. heres the thing im bad at Fight scenes so don't yell at me but i will skip cell and the Androids to were Gohan's 12 goku died yes...Trunks is still here. The Fight or upcoming Fight is after Bojack, Dont yell plz..**


	7. Chapter 7

___Chapter 7 ___

___I didnt want to mess with the movie and cartoon so i had Goku die...sorry___

___Also! i forgot to say! Dragonball z kai and their characters do not belong to me! how sad...i know...But they belong to Akira Toriyama..___

* * *

><p>Kavrik woke from his curled position, and yawned streaching his body in a downwards doggy pose. He then got up on Gohan's bed and licked his face wimpering. " get up...come on.." he growled he then shoved Gohan off the bed,<p>

Gohan groaned and got off the floor, " You didnt have to push me!" He said glaring at the dog grinning lieing on his bed,

"Well, you took too long.." He smriked, Gohan then went to the bathroom. Ignoring the wolf/Dog's slik behavor. Kavrik got up and walked into the bathroom. really he felt bad about doing that to gohan, when he got inside he jumped on the toliet and stared at gohan. gohan signed and glared at kavrik. "Yes?" he growled, "Aww...dont be like that..look im sorry...". Kavrik winced,

Gohan smiled down at him chuckled, " It's fine it wasn't all your fault." he smiled petting the top of Kavrik's head.

That's exactly when ChiChi called Gohan down for Breakfast, " Comming mom!" Gohan answered as he put on his Orange Gi. Kavrik freaked out once he saw Gohan naked for a split Second. " Shut up.." Gohan smirked.

Once they got down there ChiChi had all sorts of diffrent foods on the table for breakfast. Gohan sat down and started to eat,while Kavrik sat down and winced pawing at Chichi's legs. " Kavrik, don't beg.. it's not heathly." She said putting down his food...But heres the problem..you might think she would put it on the floor...cause he's a dog..but instead she put it on the table...yes...yes...i know...weird..But! back to the story...

kavrik jumped up on his table and started to eat also. Chichi smiled at her two they were done they signed.

" Mann!..that was good mom thanks!" Gohan said. Chichi smiled.

" Hey,lets go by Bulma's!" Kavrik said

" Aww...but the Tornament might start soon.." Gohan frowned.

" *Groan* Fine..." kavrik groaned.

Gohan sat down on the couch and whatched T.v, Kavrik sat down beside him As gohan put the controller inbetween them Kavrik stared at the controller."DON'T!"

Gohan snaped,pointing that finger at him. His black coal eyes glared into his Icey Blue ones. Kavrik winced and turned away at the sight. He made a small note to himself...' Never have stare constest with Gohan...'

for the past few minutes Kavrik just stared at the Controller as if it was some kind of thing staring at him constenly, He just couldnt help himself he then pushed a button making the T.v shut off... Kavrik's blue eyes shunk with shock and horror...he knew that boy was going to snap..he looked over at gohan who was glaring at him. " Why would you turn off the T.v?" Gohan growled in his low deep voice.

" Pshh...I didn't turn it off- STUPID!" Kavrik said grunting in disprove

" You did to!"

" Can't prove it!"

"...*Low growl*..."

" Look! im sorr-"

"AHHH!" Gohan yelled tackleing Kavrik

the two boys wrealsed around until Chichi broke it up, "Hey! HEY! stop it!...look just turn it on and boom...done..." Chichi said walking away.

" Better be lucky that mom broke us up.." Gohan glared at Kavrik

" Please! i would have Messed YOU UP!" Kavrik said grinning as he put up a fist.

Gohan rolled his eyes, and mummbled " We all know i would kick your butt anyday.."

* * *

><p>sorry i couldnt make it longer,i will next time!<p>

**Kavrik: Gohan couldnt beat me up!**

**Gohan: Could too...**

**Kavrik: Could not!**

**Gohan:Could To!**

**Nakitla: Guys...really...come on we all love you! like you Gohan...**

**Gohan: ? Wha-**

**Kavrik: *Takes out a Buzzuca* WHAT NOW!**

**Gohan/Nakitla: .**

**Nakitla: Kavrik put that away...**

**Kavrik: Fine...**

**Nakitla: Gohan? Where did he go? Gohan! Gohan!**

**Kavrik: until then whatever "Then" is...keep a look out for Chapter 8!**

**Gohan: AHHHH!*Runs Over Kavrik***

**Nakitla: GOHAN! WAIT I DIDNT MEAN TO TOUCH YOU THERE!**


End file.
